


【福华&麦雷】旁白君是个好助攻

by silencesmile



Series: 【福华】【HW】 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencesmile/pseuds/silencesmile
Summary: 情人节，旁白君看不下去福尔摩斯兄弟的别扭与沉默，于是他代替他们表了白





	【福华&麦雷】旁白君是个好助攻

【福华&麦雷】旁白君是个好助攻 （旁白梗 情人节贺文）

二月十四号，情人节。

John从床上睁开眼，开始穿衣洗漱，准备去咖啡馆逛一逛，问问收银员小姐愿不愿意请一天假，同意他陪同她度过这美好的一天。

John从军培养出来的直觉提醒他有哪里不对劲，但他不知道到底哪里出了问题，于是他准备忽略掉脑子里疯狂振动的警报器，下楼吃饭然后开启幸福浪漫的一天——就算是Sherlock也不能阻止他追求度过一个浪漫的情人节的决心！

如果不出意外的话，John的确可以度过浪漫的二人的一天。

但是，发生了两个意外，彻底的将John的计划搅和的支离破碎。

第一个意外：Ms.Hudson太太邀请了一堆人来221B参加一个名为“单身狗派对”的Party，受邀人包括：Sherlock，John，Mycroft，Molly，Lestrade，Harry。

这个意外使John留在了221B，被迫接受了接下来因为他那幼稚而不愿通人情的室友而造成一团混乱的派对，就在他以为这就是这个情人节的结尾时，第二个意外发生了：

一个自称旁白君的声音一直在房间的各个位置为各位来宾做实况转播——关于屋子里每个人内心活动的实况转播。

旁白君的到来极其友好，但不可否认的是，福尔摩斯兄弟都被他的突然到来吓了一跳。

【Oh，看来我来的正是时候。你们好，我是旁白君，负责为你们播报各位内心的想法，一边改善你们的关系。另外，见到你们真令人高兴】

温和的男声响在房间回响。

“又是你搞出来的什么把戏？Mycroft？”Sherlock一脸不耐加轻蔑，混杂着轻微的暴躁，看上去就像一只被踩了尾巴的猫。

【Sherlock内心一片暴躁，他打算在Mycroft的茶杯里加点料——也许一只眼球是个很不错的材料】

“What？”Ms.Hudson惊讶的看向Sherlock，“这样做可真不得体。”

【Naughty，Ms.Hudson想，但她不可遏制地想到了这幅画面，她喜欢这个】

旁白君立即播报了Ms.Hudson的内心想法。

众人在这温和的男声下沉默。

“……很符合他的性格，不是吗？”旁白君很可怕，但John难得看到Sherlock说不出话的模样，忍不住有点幸灾乐祸地说。

【Sherlock一句话都说不出来的样子真难得——可爱，如果他想的话，我愿意替他把眼球从冰箱里拿出来，John心里想——你真是个忠实的朋友，军医】

这次旁白君不仅播报了John的内心想法，甚至加了自己的评语。

“我没有……”Sherlock看向John，语速不自觉变快，但还没说完就被那个自称旁白君的家伙打断了。

【Sherlock内心盘旋着23种方式，企图让大家，尤其是那个七天胖了4磅半的胖子忘记这个自称旁白君的骗子的关于他试图让Mycroft喝下那杯茶的计划，并且想出了21种报答John愿意帮他收拾那个该死的胖子的方式】

【MY JOHN当然是这世上最忠实的人】

【噢，我并不是个骗子，我是旁白君。另外，我知道军医是你最忠实的人，可您不必想那么大声，那黑色加粗的字体都快冲出您长着黑色卷毛的脑子了，Sherlock先生】

旁白君尽职尽责地播报了Sherlock此刻的内心活动。

【这是哪个国家或者组织研发的AI吗？Mycroft在心里准备出plan A～plan Z，严防旁白君入侵国家秘密机构以及苏格兰场】

“……苏格兰场？”Sherlock简直怀疑自己的耳朵出了什么问题，“苏格兰场那帮蠢货手里难道有什么值得Mycroft在意的机密？”

屋子里每个人都惊讶地看向Mycroft，尤其是Lestrade，简直就是震惊jpg.的标准典范。

“……”Mycroft一顿，然后他就失去了阻止旁白君的时机。

【当然，Sherlock先生，您的大嫂正在苏格兰场就职】

“……”这回整个屋子的人都变成了震惊jpg.

【emmm，也许是未来大嫂？难道Mycroft先生还没有采取行动拿下Lestrade探长？这并不符合您的办事效率】

“……”心累jpg.←这是连话都不想说的大英政府。

“……”←这是大脑当机的诸位。

【请诸位不必那么惊讶。Lestrade探长，您并不是钢铁直男，请不要再在心里为自己洗脑了，您要知道，在未来一年半里，您不仅是Mycroft先生的合法伴侣，还是小福尔摩斯女士的papa】

“What the……”Lestrade不知道在此时此刻，除了那个F开头的词，他还能说什么。

“……小福尔摩斯女士？”Molly有些艰难地开口问道。

【当然，Mycroft先生和Lestrade探长的女儿】旁白君语气理所当然，【男人和男人当然生不出孩子，就这个世界科技水平来看，Molly小姐，还有一个获得孩子的方法叫做领养】

房间里一片沉静。

【请不要在心里嘲笑Mycroft先生，Sherlock，您并没有资格在您哥哥的性向上发表任何看法，鉴于您一直致力于在John先生身上留下各种私人标记，以示主权的行为比Mycroft先生做过的事恶劣百倍】

“Sherlock！”Harry对着Sherlock怒目而视，“私人标记！你对我弟弟做了些什么？！”

“……”可怜的无辜躺枪的军医一脸懵逼。

“……”大脑运行过快导致CPU过热直接当机的侦探同样一脸懵逼。

【Fuck！我弟弟对他那么好，他这是什么反应！难道他打算始乱终弃，拔屌无情？那我一定打得他屁滚尿流！“私人标记”oh我可怜的小Johnny，他都经历了什么……】

“Harry！我和Sherlock只是普通朋友！我们之间什么都没有！”John大喊，“I am not gay！”

【Harry小姐还请冷静，毕竟Sherlock是您的弟婿，您弟弟未来的幸福少不了他。又及，John，请不要在脑袋里刷屏“I am not gay”了，如果您能解释清楚以下事情，您就是直男，钢铁直男，旁白君非常愿意为您介绍一个娇俏可人的女朋友】

John心头升起一阵不妙。

【请问您为什么能在Sherlock一条短信下就能甩了好不容易谈来的女朋友，横跨伦敦来到侦探先生指定地点？您为什么能毫不在意地喝下Sherlock先生递给您的那杯咖啡，哪怕您明知道里面加了不知道是什么的料？您为什么一次次容忍Sherlock先生的无理要求，包括任由他剥光您的衣服，摸遍您的身体，只为了某种数据收集？】

“……”

【请不要试图反驳，在脑袋里想也不行，侦探先生以及军医先生，请你们去超市里看看，超市里的蚊香都比你们直。】

“好吧，不管你是从哪里来的，旁白君，我只有一个问题，你什么时候离开这里，回你该去的地方？”Mycroft觉得自己的发际线又后退了两毫米。

【噢，事实上我随时都能离开这里，在我说完以下这段话之后。】

“请。”Mycroft简短地提出了自己的要求。

众人深吸一口气，为接下来有可能让他们再一次三观尽碎的话做好准备。

【先生们，请不要囿于世俗眼光而放弃一份真挚的感情，同样不要因为毫无用处的骄傲对自己内心的情感绝口不提。感情，尤其是爱情，是需要表达出来的——以正常的，金鱼的方式表达出来。你们都是好人，未来的生活也会美满幸福。】

【情人节快乐，先生们】

【至于女士……虐狗节快乐？】

【再见】

……

最后的最后，John觉得这个情人节还不错。

Lestrade也这么觉得。

福尔摩斯兄弟虽然觉得有些小别扭，但抱着怀里的人，他们不得不承认，这是一个完美的情人节。


End file.
